The Beginnging of Long Term Confusion
by XxKat-OF-ShadowsxX
Summary: Things between L and Light seem to be running smoothly as they search for the mass murderer Kira. Then L's confusion starts. To add to the confusion BB reappears,how will they handle that,with tension growing between them?LxLIGHT summary's bad storys good
1. Headache

Okay, so this is kind of short but it's my first fanfic and the first chapter. I had started working on a different one but my computer CRASHED! i lost all of the work for it, it still makes me sad. but I'm gonna try to do this one first to work on my abilities of writing!

I hope you all enjoy what i give you now! ^^

I do not own Death Note, sadly, if i did than there would be alot more people falling on their faces! ^^

WARNING! this shows boyxboy relationships if you no likey no ready kk?

Shonen-ai i believe is what it's called, this one in particular is LxLight.

Rated M for probably language, suggestive thought, and lemons.

Yes is dare! mwahahahahaha! Even if this story crashes and burns i will have my army of monkeys pick up the pieces!

Random? yes. Insane? yes. But everyone will probably survive.

* * *

Urg. Another night and no leads on the Kira case. L tapped the table next to his glowing monitor in frustration. _Anyone one of these decrepit Neanderthals could be a Kira…_

L needed to clear his mind. The Frustration would probably start to affect his work if that kind of thinking kept up.

Watari came over to L with a fresh new batch of criminals killed off by Kira, this only making L want to groan if not for the fact that he hid his emotions, at all costs.

L peered cautiously at the person sitting next to him. Light, who was now chained to him, was a mystery in himself. The boy had been very critical and careful with his words when L had first met him. At that point in L's life he wanted nothing more than to punch Light in the face, even if the younger man was probably the only one to match L's genius.

But then in the cell, he suddenly changed, the once cold, harshly calculating eyes turned into innocent, curious, doe eyes and his face almost brightened up after the two weeks had passed. Though Light was still calculating he had gained a personality that L had to admit he enjoyed. The conversations between them were no longer guarded but open and easily flowed from one topic to the next. They had even developed some personal jokes between them.

L inwardly sighed, scolding himself. He shouldn't be getting so close to his main suspect. He shouldn't be enjoying his time with a mass murderer literally drinking tea and eating cakes! Though it was only L who did this, Light seemed to be more inclined to ordering only a drink when it wasn't a meal time, and then the drink was very simple like black coffee or water, sometimes he had herbal tea but usually that was only on the weekends. Why only the weekends Light had herbal tea L had no idea to. He stored that in the ever growing list of 'Things to Find out About Light'.

As of the present Light was typing at a continuous rate studiously working, as L tried to concentrate, which usually came easy to him. Though now his concentration seemed to have abandoned him, that traitorous concentration that had never failed him before seemed to be on holiday. L, who now suspected he was low on sweets, now imagined a blob of gray, to which was probably his concentration, collectedly sipping lemonade on a beach.

L realized the ridiculousness of this kind of thinking and added ten more spoonfuls of sugar to his tea.

With said tea sugared to L's liking, he turned his attention back to Light who seemed to be a very easy topic to worm its way into L's mind. This had been a thing that had L confused. For instead of thinking of Light and how he could be Kira, he found himself thinking of how often Light smiled, and when he did smile he thought of how every detail on his face seemed to go together perfectly. Light's profile when he sat, stood, walked, typed, it all seemed to be perfect, and not in the obnoxious way but in a calm and dignified way. L gazed at Light now lost in thought about anything that regarded the teen, from the way his hair was parted, to how the seams of his pants formed around his-

_Stay away from that topic L! _he inwardly scolded himself for even letting his mind journey _close _to that kind of thinking.

L then noticed that the sounds of typing stopped and the links of the chain binding their fates together clinked as Lights chair swiveled to face L.

"Hey, L?"

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

_Damn caught._

"Why would you suspect that I would be staring at you, Light-kun?"

"Why else would you answer my question with a question if not to avoid answering the question that I had asked?"

"Perhaps, _Light-kun_," L pronounced each of the syllables of the younger mans name carefully openly challenging him to a duel of the minds, "I am simply staring off as I think of ways to solve this Kira case you stuck us in with your reluctance to confess what you are."

"First of all, _Ryuzaki_," Light meeting the challenge with an equal pronunciation of syllables, "I am _not_ Kira. Secondly, your computer has nothing to do with Kira on it…you were playing solitaire, and you haven't even finished yet. But that doesn't justify that you were staring at me, it only signifies that you most likely weren't thinking of Kira at the time you began your staring, what justifies that you were staring at me was the fact that your eyes were moving up and down the eye scope of my body, and nowhere else."

_Great now I was found out about staring at his body too, Light seems to be getting more cunning as the days progress, maybe I should make him watch that American show the tellitubbies or something to dull that brain of his, but being chained to him would mean I'd be in the same room as that stupid show._

"Either" Light continued, "you were trying to figure out what I was thinking, _or_, you just like my body."

"Hn." L said, he had been bested, but that didn't mean he had to admit it. Just to take a different approach, "To assume such thinking of someone of like me seems to be a little arrogant of you Light-kun. I would suspect that you simply added that comment to try and embarrass me; I will say to you that that is not a simple feat; childish jeering won't phase me like that. Light-kun should know better than that… though I cannot deny that Light's body is very pleasing to the eye."

_Now all I have to do is wait for Light to start shouting and then when he tries to punch me we can fight…until Matsuda tries to break us up._

But this time one of those few chances arrived in which L was mistaken, instead of going off shouting a L as he had predicted, Light jerked his chair back to the monitor screen, and hunched slightly over the keyboard with his face downcast. But as L noticed Light's failed attempt at hiding the emotions on his face only one thing crept across L's mind.

_Was Light blushing?_

* * *

I'm not going to change it much, just make it look a bit nicer. I forgot the page break last time. Some minor changes. The rest of the chapters are going to be republished as well.


	2. Nuisance

This is what everyone has been waiting for… my laptop finally came back from the repair shop!

Jaja I was just kidding that broke and this hand-me-down one is a piece of Krad. (DN Angel reference ^^)

Buuuuuuuuut in other news this is the second chapter I've been hiding from all of my adoring fans!

*silence*

uh…

All my adoring fans!

...

*more silence*

fans?

*a cricket starts chirping mournfully*

aww who asked you! *shoos away cricket*

well for those who care this is the second chapter to Beginnings of Long Term Confusion enjoy!

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY!**_

_Was Light blushing?_

_**AND NOW TO CHAPTER 2!**_

* * *

_No, it's probably just the light of the computer screen._

Light had taken it upon himself to search the Kira fan sites for any clues as to who this new Kira was, both of them found that a disturbingly majority of all those sites were red. L remembered when Light came upon the first of these disturbing sites. The lettering was in very elegant font **Kira our lord and Savior! **The background color was of a dark maroon. "Like Blood" Light had said dryly. L at the time was silent but he couldn't agree more.

The site Light was currently on literally had animated blood running down the screen. Light grimaced at the sight and L saw the younger man's eyes read the first couple lines looking disgusted before he turned the monitor off angrily and abruptly stood up.

"L, I need something to drink."

L got up without a word his eyebrows slightly upturned with startled interest and followed Light into the kitchen. The infuriated teenager stalked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice, something light didn't normally drink in the night but L noted this still in silence. Light drank the orange juice calming himself down, when he was finished he turned to L with his bangs covering his eyes,

"L?"

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"Have you ever seen anything so infuriating, so disgusting but couldn't do anything about it? You just want to chuck something at it but that wouldn't help so you don't do anything."

_Like all the times I have wanted to chuck my teacup at you._

"Yes, Light-kun, I have"

Light leaned against the counter looking down into his now empty cup in thought. L took a step closer not really knowing what to do, but not wanting the younger boy to have that unhappy face. Light looked up to meet L's gaze, why did Lights face look so troubled? What could he have seen on that web site to disturb him so? The two stared at each other not knowing what it was that held their gaze.

_No! BAD L! Look away!...Look away! Now!_

L turned away from Light not noticing the slight disappointment that flashed behind the other's eyes. "Does Light-kun want to talk about it?"

L told himself to say focused and turned back to Light.

"No, L its fine, we should get back if we miss a clue because of me I won't be able to forgive myself." Light gave the slouching man a joking smile and lead the way back to the computers.

"Is everything okay?" Matsuda stood up, looking concerned. If L could count on anything it was that he knew that he would never find a more open book face than that of Matsuda's in his line of work.

"Everything is in order Matsuda-san. Thank you." L took his place at the computers with Light next to him once more.

"Ryuzaki?" Watari came to L with a letter in his hand. "This is addressed to you, though I have no idea how anyone would know of your whereabouts, there is no return address and no postal stamp." L took the letter with mild curiosity and great caution, if anyone were to know of his hiding place the other members of the team could be at risk.

"Did you have it DNA scanned?"(1) asked L looking over the envelope itself. Everyone else in the task force had stopped their work to watch the strange transaction. A letter? For L? How? Why?

"Yes I had it scanned for all the normal suspects and some abnormal ones there is no trace of any pathogen inside of that letter." Watari had a slightly troubled expression on his face instantly telling Light that there would be something other than Kira to investigate.

L, who's expression was as blank as always, cautiously opened the letter and out slipped a small paper, Light saw L instantly tense up and looking over the detectives shoulder he read a short note written in English calligraphy:

_**L,**_

_**I'm back.**_

_**~BB.**_

* * *

Haha! CLiffie! That's chapter 2!

This is a scan done to military mail to see if there is anything bad in a letter like plague or something you see it in NCIS.

Stay tuned for next chapter…chapter three! Mwahahahaha-ack! *cough cough*


	3. Avoidance

Okay yeah. Long Time No see!

For those who read this you can thank my good friend Seiren for throwing rocks at me every day I didn't update this fic,

Thus so, after many concussions I have produced this!

And no don't worry I will try to keep everything as far from OOC as possible.

On with the story! And don't forget, I don't own Death Note! If I did there would be a lot more violence, many who died wouldn't and those who didn't die or died last would die first, a very messy death…*cough cough* Misa *cough cough*.

* * *

Previously-

_**L,**_

_**I'm back.**_

_**~BB.**_

And now for CHAP 3!

* * *

Two geniuses bent over the little piece of paper, both with very different thoughts going through their minds.

_Who the fuck is BB? And why is L worrying about it?_

Light looked over the tense body of that chained to him. Most would see L as just thinking as he usually does but to Light who had spent an excess amount of time with the young detective noticed more than that, L was upset, worried, almost fearful. How or _who_ could dare to push L to this sort of state was beyond Light, the only time he had ever seen even a glimmer of that sort of emotion from L was only when both of them had received a call informing them of Light's dad's heart attack. Lights brow furrowed with slight worry for the detective he was helping, he wondered if L would tell hem who this was, or if Light had to do some digging.

_How, in whatever kind of hell there is, did Beyond Birthday find me? How did he escape? And if he did escape why was I not informed?_

L's mind pulsed with slightly panicked thought of the serial killer finding leverage on him by attacking those on the task force to prove himself. L had found out about BB's motives long ago from a personal interrogation. What he saw inside that man's mind was on the boarder, if not over the edge, of madness. L bit the soft flesh of his thumb thinking fast pace of all the moves BB might make within a short amount of time from just waiting for L to relax to strike to bombing the place then and there.

But that wasn't BB's style and L knew it he would try to break L in the slowest way possible, now all L had to do was make the next move.

"Everyone?" L raised his voice to get the task force's attention, "With this news I would like all of you to take some vacation time, the stress of finding Kira will wear you away if all of you work yourselves to death and I need you all to be in top shape. I will inform you of when I will need your help again through Watari, in the mean time, please enjoy your time with your families.

Shock almost echoed throughout the room, L could practically feel Light's stare on his back. L took the dead silence as a bad sign and was about to speak up again before Light interrupted.

"Ryuzaki's right, we've been working our lives away and it won't due for us to miss a lead because we were overworked, in any case this is the perfect time, isn't that annual all hallows festival supposed to go on in a week or two?" Light's lighthearted word's worked their way through the members of the task force as they started to nod breaking out of their confusion.

"Right, Ryuzaki?" Light turned from the task force to face L the smile he put on for the rest of the members faded and Light gave L a confused and worried look that said, _You better tell me what this is about later._

L nodded, inwardly sighing for Light's ability to grasp any situation and turn it to his will, it only make him more susceptible for L to conclude that Light was Kira. But this time it was to help L for which L was also deeply grateful for. L knew his social skills needed a touch up compared to modern society.

Matsuda, who had comprehended the situation suddenly nodded enthusiastically, "Wow, Ryuzaki, your such a great boss slash detective giving us some free time, making it when there's something fun happening, _and _having it all happen when our investigation is almost at a standstill, you are good."

L knew that Matsuda meant the best with that comment, but it left a sour taste in his mouth to think of how Kira investigations had reached a "standstill" so to speak.

Those in the tack force slowly filed out of the building after cleaning their work one by one until Light's father, Soichiro, was the only one left. His footsteps echoed closer to L and Light who both turned to him.

"Would it be too much to ask that my son also join me in this surprise vacation?" Soichiro stood before them proud and sturdy if not weary from hours of work.

L bit his thumb feeling guilty for his coworker's condition. "Yes it would be too much to ask. You see though we have no further leads for the Kira case, Light is still a suspect and if something happens during the time he is not attached to me I cannot guarantee Light-kun's innocence. I'm sorry."

Soichiro's mouth began to open again but Light again cut into the conversation again, "Really dad, its fine, tell everyone at home I love them, okay?"

"But son-"

"Dad, do you really think I could leave Ryuzaki all alone for the holidays?" Light stood and gave his father a warm smile, "I'll be fine."

Soichiro embraced his son returning the smile, "Sometimes I think you've gone and grown up too fast." He pulled Light to arms length and gave him a good look, then turned and left.

Light smiled fondly after his father until the door shut behind him then he turned back to the monitor and began typing wrapping up his work.

"That was very touching Light-kun." Said L emotionlessly, still biting his thumb.

"Oh shut up, sarcasm isn't befitting to you, Ryuzaki." Light shifted in his seat, L could tell that he was slightly embarrassed.

"No really, it was very heart filled."

"Oh, I'm sorry, next time if you want a hug too all you have to do is ask." Light's voice hummed with playful sarcasm.

"If only it was that easy." The words were almost impossible to hear but they made Light pause in his typing and turn to L.

"It is that easy, baka, look." He reached over to L and hugged him as though he were something very small. L was startled by Light's actions and froze. Coherent thought turned against him until Light released him and looked into L's face.

"Was that so hard?"

L didn't answer. He turned back to his computer and finished his solitaire game.

Later when Watari left to pick up more cake Light turned back to L, "Now," he said looking at L expectedly, "will you tell me about that weird letter you got this morning?"

_Damn, I almost hoped he forgot._

* * *

Yesh! I survived the chapter!

How much will L tell Light? How much does he know? What lies in store for our favorite couple? Will I ever gain my sanity?

Well the last one's a no, but for the rest you'll have to find out for yourself in the next chapter of my epic (not) story.

Thank you for those who have the attention span to read this. I gain power from your support and criticism so please review! ^^

In the meantime Ja Ne!


	4. Specualtion

Okay! I'm re-inspired! I've reread the BB murder case book and some other stories that were initially my inspiration to write this.

This will be chapter 4 in which an elephant will fly from the sky and land on Misa crushing her to chili!

Yeah that was a lie…but wouldn't that be funny! XD….

No really. This is chapter 4! ENJOY!

* * *

Light's smug smirk almost covered up the look of concern on the boys face, almost. Being the greatest three detectives in the world L of coarse would be able to tell that much about the teen before him.

L sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot around Light, and searched the teens eye's for any sign of the Kira he saw in them before.

"BB or Beyond Birthday was, _is _a serial killer from one of my previous cases known as the Los Angeles BB murder case." He began, "He is… a personal threat, trained to succeed me but I do believe all he wanted to do was surpass me, or replace me. He created murder scenes specifically set to challenge me. In the end only the integrity of the FBI agent I had working for me at the time, Naomi Misora, solved the case in time. BB was arrested and I had thought that was that. Somehow he has escaped, or been let lose."

L bit his thumb, "I'm ninety-three percent positive he will try to inflict his madness directly on me this time, which is why I told the others to leave. I can't let you go back to your family for obvious reasons but I can transfer you to a safe place until this is over so-"

"Hold on."

L looked up at the younger man.

"You tell me about a mad serial killer set out to either kill you or come close too it, then you tell me that your going to ship me off to safety so that I don't get hurt?"

L raised an eyebrow nodding.

"I don't think so." L was taken aback at Light's words as he continued, "I'm not going to let that happen. I'm going to help you! Shit, Ryuzaki for a genius you're pretty stupid. A while ago you called me your friend (1), and even if you didn't mean it, I will uphold that friendship. Friends don't let friends go into possible death experiences alone!"

L gaped at the auburn haired man before him, _Light-kun truly thinks of us as that close of friends? _A strange, fluttery feeling erupted in L's stomach and he turned away.

Just then Watari walked back into the investigation room, "Arrangements have been made for Yagami-kun to leave the premises I have a-"

"There will be no need for that Watari. He has decided to stay." L said watching as Light nodded curtly and sat himself in his chair.

Watari looked over the two males curiously, then left the room smiling to himself.

"So how do you want to start?" Light said.

"Hm?"

"Should I do a background check, try to find a picture or something? Do you know what he looks like? How do you want to search for him? Do you want me to hack into some building's security cameras? What?"

L put up a hand for Light to stop, "You won't find any picture of him anywhere, and he's as elusive as I am. We grew up in the same environment. In any case he could be anywhere so it's pointless to look through security camera's, even you should know that Light-kun."

Light frowned at L's partial insult, "Can you at least describe his usual appearance so if he walks through the door I at least know who's a serial killer and who's not?"

L chewed on his thumb nail stacking sugar cubes next to his tea, "He looks like me. Hair, clothing, posture, some habits. He mimics me."

Light blinked, _well that helped_. L stood out like a sore thumb in a crowd so spotting this guy had to be a piece of cake.

"During the case," L continued, "BB was severely burned but I believe that he used heavy makeup and prosthetics before so he would use them now, as to a coarse of action…. I have yet to think of one." L paused as if thinking and then threw his stack of sugar cubes into his tea, "One possibility would be to lure him here and set a trap, or…. _we_ could wait for him to make a move then set up a plan accordingly. Though that prospect would lead to a substantial percentage of danger for both of us, knowing him we may be drawn into that corner. I don't know how he got out of holding, _yet_," The corner of L's mouth twitched in disdain, "As of now all we are able to do is to look upon the vast internet for some hint as to anything that could help."

Light nodded noting the emotions he could see behind the insomniac's movements. He turned to his computer and started typing away at the keys before him, L joining him in an incessant duet of music called upon without notes on the black and slightly faded keys of their computers. Light's mind spun through L's speech, his brain filing through every word and gesture for keywords and notions….

_Los Angeles BB murder Cases _Light typed the phrase into a simple search engine and came up with a few sites he thoroughly read through not surprisingly all of them were in English but as most people would know if anything Light was almost as fluent in English as he was in Japanese, _so this is the public view on the case, a lot is hidden, most of what everyone knew was that there was a strange murderer. _Light reworded his search in every form he could think of through the publicly accessible internet, then with a tentative glance at L who was in his own world of research he delved into less law abiding way's into finding out about the case, hacking into the Los Angeles case files and seeing for himself what happened, after looking upon all the clues given to him he looked at the three murder scenes with disgust before seeing the walk in pictures of the scene and sadly saw the connections between clues. (2)

"It was all a set up for you," Light muttered drawing L's attention, "All to get your attention and say 'I won'"

L looked over at Light's screen pushing the thought of '_How the hell did he hack into American private case files?' _and saw what Light was looking at.

"If Light-Kun had asked I would have given you the file I have for the case, you didn't have to go this far. Hm, so you've already drawn some conclusions? Maybe I should have met you sooner. We might have saved innocent lives together."

Light's face flushed again, and for some reason it wasn't because he didn't think of asking L for the file.

Hiding behind his bangs he nodded, not trusting his voice, and continued to work.

L looked over his companions expressions with a note of confusion. _Again it seems as though Light-kun is blushing. Is it embarrassment from what I said? Should I apologize for saying it bluntly? No. I'm not supposed to give a crap, I'm L, hides all emotion, will not lose, childish, Light-kun looks kind of cute blushing , top three greatest detectives, L!_

Said detective blinked, going over his previous train of thought and swore to himself wondering when exactly the young collage student worked his way into his mind.

* * *

(1) It is said to light in both manga and anime, though in book 13 it is stated that tis most likely was a lie…..buuuuut authors can be wrong right?

(2) I'm trying not to give away what happened in the book for those who would like to read it, it's a very good book.

Wow I originally just wanted this to be a simple fluffy drabble thingy but this ACUTALY has a PLOT! Now that's a nice twist!

I PROMISE there WILL be more fluffy bunnies soon as our favorite characters battle out there newest case and their feelings so hand on!


	5. Contemplation

Right so this would be the fifth installment of the great mystery that is my brain….no wait it's a Death note story…NEVERMIND! ^^

Gah! My brain feel's like it's going to e'splode! (yes I spelled that wrong on purpose… _) ^ ^

Anyway we left our poor heroes off a cliff on Pittsburg where they fell to their dooms…..crap wait that didn't happen yet…DARN YOU PENGUINS! They steal our sanity at every moment of the day, Can you tell I had sugar? ^^

ANYWAY! HERE'S CHAPTER 5!

* * *

L's mind was in a word confused, and L being who he was, was not supposed to get confused. Two things were making him confused:

One was the fact that Light Yagami, the young man who was currently attached to him by a chain, was constantly on his mind….and to L's surprise whenever L's thoughts wandered to the fellow detective he never thought of Kira. He only thought of how much he knew of him, but still wondered about all that he didn't. L was able to analyze his physical attributes and preferences.

He knew the boy liked tennis. He knew that the collage man had the complete works of Arthur Conan Doyle on his bookshelf and read it again every so often even though it was an English edition. He knew that Light was right handed but with a few specific things he preferred his left, which puzzled the detective.

_Another thing to add to the 'Things to learn about Light-kun' list._

That list was ever growing with the days that would pass, it almost infuriated him that he didn't even know Light's favorite color!

"Ryuzaki, you're doing it again."

"And what would that be, Light-kun?"

Light turned a tired head to him, his eyes were drooping as was his head, L glanced at the clock on his computer startled to see it was nearing five in the morning, why hadn't Light said anything?

The auburn haired man yawned saying, "You're dong that staring thing again."

L raised his eyebrows, "_staring thing"? He must really be tired, I should have noticed…_

Light, realizing L's thinking, smiled at the insomniac apologetically silently asking for some sleep.

L nodded and picked himself up, turning toward the elevator he could hear an audible sigh of relief from behind him and the links of the cuffs shifting as Light caught up to him.

L jabbed at the 'up' button, and waited for the elevator to reach their floor, "Light-kun should have told me of his fatigue earlier."

Light paused, thinking of how to word his answer, "I didn't want to stop working until you saw fit. This new adversary is so great that you took time from the Kira case to complete it… if it's that important to you, I'd like to work on it as hard as I can to help you."

"You would hardly be able to assist me if you were asleep at your desk, Light-kun"

Light smiled at the hidden (and slightly lame) joke in L's words, "True enough."

They stepped into the elevator and Light then pressed the now slightly faded button to their floor. He turned his head at the panel and examined the numbering of each button until is eyes rested on L and Light's floor, compared to most of the other button's, save the investigation floor, it was clear just how used it was, aside from the faded look there were smudges of graphite and ink after light pushed it button with stained fingers. Around the edge of the button you could see a crumb or two of cake or some pastry of L's after he had pushed a button.

Light's mind wandered, as he stared at the small light, thinking over the things that had happened to him that far, the whole war of Kira and L, how apparently he was suspected, and so on, he didn't get angry or anything at his thought's just became more thoughtful. He started questioning himself, whether he regretted being accused by L. He would still be working in collage to become something like L, he'd probably try to solve the Kira case in his own time through what was in his dad's computer, maybe even drop in a few anonymous hints to the police. Otherwise he would have probably would have never met L or found out about his cute quirks, he would never know of a like intelligence or ever have a truly intelligent conversation, or….

hold on….backtrack, cute? Did he just think cute? Okay yeah he was tired…

L watched Light out of the corner of his eye, the young man had a look of tired, dreaminess to him as he was coming to terms that he was going to be allowed to sleep, but L could see some wheels turning in the auburn's mind. There was never a look without L noticing that light (no pun intended) in those eye's, there was always some clarity to his face whenever you looked at Light's face even if he was confused, which was rarely.

The elevator 'dinged' on their floor and the two stepped out. Light lead the way to a dresser at the far end of the room and L, automatically as in routine, un-cuffed Light so he could dress. Doggedly, the sleepy man slid off his clothes and pulled on some night pants. Not bothering with a shirt he took the cuff from his friend and put it on as he made his way toward the bed.

He flopped onto the bed and took a couple seconds to get comfortable before he instantly fell asleep.

L's eye's widened at the half naked man on the bed, it was not like Light to go without a shirt, even under surveillance Light always wore both pants and shirt to bed. L crawled to the opposite side of the bed, his eye's never moving away from the toned back he saw. His eye's traced the curve between the man's shoulder blades and the slight visibility of his spine. L almost bit his lip in restraint from the sudden urge to touch. L's eye twitched at his hand which involuntarily was reaching out, coming to a decision he lay on his side, careful to keep his back to the center of L's thoughts and closed his eye's. Such thought, he told himself, was probably form either the need to sleep a little, or lack of sugar. Thus, with the choice of sugar out, seeing as there was none within reach, he settled with the aspect of sleep.

He didn't hate sleep, he just didn't sleep, he never had the time. L counted his breathing letting himself slip into unconsciousness (1), and his thoughts, now without restraint flew to the body beside him, and the detective smiled slightly in his sleep.

* * *

(1) Did you know that counting your breaths actually works? It does! When you can't get to sleep you close your eyes and count each breath you take and sooner or later you'll get to sleep, it's a lot easier than just waiting for sleep to catch up to you. ^^

Yeah, slow update, sorry ^^" there will be more fluffy stuffing in the next chapter too. ^^


	6. Continuation

Yeah, It's probably not even worth it to apologize for my absence but I will anyway, soooooo.

Banana Butt.

Thank you.

We left our hero's off at a romantic beach scene where they confessed their love and they turned into mermen and left to live together in the privacy of the ocean that is home to billions upon trillions of fish with no morals…..

And on to chapter 6!

* * *

Light awoke feeling overly refreshed. His bleary eye's automatically sought out the dull red glow of the clock, he blinked a couple times at the clock his mind trying to catch up to what he was seeing…

_Twelve o'clock? But I thought we left around two am…. Oh my gosh, we actually slept in late!_

Light sat up quickly and turned to the figure next to him then froze. It was still L, yes, but he was actually sleeping.

L.

Asleep.

Light suddenly found himself wondering if there was a camera nearby.

Tentatively, Light relaxed his form and stared at the slumbering being. He almost laughed at himself, but he felt as though he were intruding on something sacred. L looked positively….serene.

L lay on his side with his arms brought slightly to his chest and he was in a generally relaxed curled up position, and his face had a smile on it. That smile was what blew Light away the most. L's face was relaxed, and had a carefree feel to it. Light truly believed that L was not, contrary to his outward behavior at times, a calm, relaxed, or carefree person.

L stirred in his sleep and Light just kept looking at him as he gently brought himself back to consciousness.

L opened his eyes and first saw that Light still didn't have a shirt on, his second observation was that Light was looking at him with a peculiar expression.

"Does Light-kun have something he wishes to say?" L stated sitting up resisting the urge for a small shudder as the warm blanket slipped off his shoulders.

Light was still staring at L as he answered, "Not really, but I have just noticed that your bags are lighter now"

L blinked.

"I was speaking literally," Light explained, "The bags under your eyes are lighter, you should try sleeping more often. Though, you may very well take it figuratively, it would do you good. It may 'Lighten your emotional load' so to speak."

"Hm." L replied, rubbing his eyes, "I need sugar."

Light laughed and picked himself off the bed. They both gathered up a change of clothes and made their way to the shower. Specifically made for the purpose of harboring more than one person, the bath room looked like a mix between an actual bathroom and a shower room one might find at a school. L unhooked the handcuffs that bound the two men together and placed it on a shelf along with their clothing. Light gathered up his toiletries and took one of the two shower heads to start.

It was a routine that the two men fell into quickly after they were bound together. L thought about the first day that they had to take a shower together, how Light asked to take the challenge of taming L's hair, how L refused outright to let Light and his instruments of hair-care torture to come anywhere near him. It was a memory that would have made L laugh were he without company. They both showered quickly keeping their backs to each other and as L changed back into his clothing leaving the towel on, Light plugged in a hairdryer and glared at his reflection until he deemed his hair dry enough to be combed into place.

When L first met Light, he had pegged the boy to be the sort to use a lot of different products on his hair instead he found that Light only had a preference to a certain type of shampoo and conditioner. It was quite amusing to think of how many rumors there would have been about the boy in his younger years about his hair.

In the task force room, L was horrified at discovering the time once he booted up the computer.

_How long did I sleep?_

L, unfortunately, was not trained into the habit of looking at clocks. His time chart consisted of before a case, during a case, and case closed. Watari swept into the room, and seemed a bit chipper than usual as he placed L and Lights morning drink. As usual though, he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Lunch will be in forty-five minutes. I'm planning to prepare French toast and smoked sausage with a side of fresh fruit. I am also making maple tea to compliment, if you choose to, the syrup that will be served along side your meal.*" Watari smiled, saying this mostly to Light, seeing as L would always eat pastries, fruit, and sugar.

Light shook his head, "Watari, I swear, I'm going to make it back home spoiled rotten with your delicious cooking. I'm sure whatever you make will be delightful, and I would love to try the tea, Thank you."

Light beamed at the elder man who nodded to him, still smiling as he walked away. Light swiveled his chair back to the computer screen and began to go through files once more. Each day, each hour that went by BB was closer and closer to his goal of doing who-knows-what with L, and Light was determined to make sure that B did not succeed.

But how to start?

So Light, who was given access to the files and data that included B during the Los Angeles case and during imprisonment, shifted though them trying to gain a greater understanding of the mindset of this man. It was about the only thing that he could do, considering they had yet to plan any sort of trap for the insane copycat. Light also didn't like the idea of trying to confront B when he decided to show himself if, indeed, he did. If B was to be L's successor, then obviously he would be close to as intelligent as L himself. B would not be a person to underestimate.

But Light was confident. Murderers, he found through extensive research, were psychologically different from those who have not killed. Even those who killed in self defense had a certain difference in their mindset. Those who killed for reasons, would change dramatically psychologically, B's kind of killing was to try and prove something. Thus B, though his killing, would slip up at some point in his confidence with his power. He may not slip up so easily, but there would be something…something.

L was watching Light again, he felt… gratitude towards the younger man. His chest was elated, he was hesitant to think these thoughts because of his pride, but he couldn't deny that Light was taking an incredible and dangerous risk for him. It made his chest tighten on itself when Light spoke of being his friend and sticking by him through B's comeback. He felt that Light didn't fully understand how dangerous it really was but he knew that Light was no fool. He felt guilty that he was happy at Light's insistence on staying, but he wouldn't be able to bring himself to deny him.

Brunch was a quiet one, Light and L conversed over different topics, dancing around the case, as they had agreed at the beginning of their time handcuffed that such a topic was not for the table.

"So the men were hogtied to a bedpost in Louisiana, with his throat slit open….hmmmmm…." Light tapped his empty fork against his bottom lip contemplating the past case L had challenged him to solving.

"Ah! It would not be a lover or a lover's partner, but a pro-vegetarian extremist. From the data that you gave me, they all were apart of some sort of hunting lodge. The murderer is a woman, seeing as the men were found in the hotel with generally minimal resistance marks upon them. She would have to be strong one, that would have been a hunter or a girl-scout before she became a nature extremist. Perhaps she was apart of a law enforcement department of some sort or the military?" Light took another bite of sausage thinking more.

"Run a scan as to the people of that description in the area, then you would be able to easily narrow it down from there." Light finished confidently, taking a sip of the maple tea.

"Well done Light-kun. I'm impressed. The culprit was indeed a former naval officer. Though I have no idea how you would think a girl-scout would learn how to hogtie."

"Obviously you didn't know about my sisters instructor then. That old bat taught her how to hogtie, then for the next five weeks she kept on trying to catch me off guard to practice." Light rolled eyes at the memory.

L's smile failed to be repressed as Light told his story.

"Finally managed to get her off my back about it, when I threatened to post all of her 'most secret' diary entries on the internet."

L almost snorted at the mental images that Light was sending him with the story.

L would miss times like this… the calm before the storm.

A time to forget about the weight of being the three greatest detectives.

Of being L.

* * *

There. One more. Now I must finish my thanksgiving oneshot! ^^ Happy Thanksgiving!

For those who don't celebrate Thanksgiving, or don't know what I'm talking about: Have A Happy 'Another-Day-Of-Being-Alive' Day!


	7. Epiphany

Okay so I'm picking this up again, the pieces are a bit sharp and rusty but I think I can finish this with the same ending that inspired me to write this in the first place, I'm quite looking forward to it. ^^ This will be chapter 7 whew, okay so I'm going to shoot for about ten to fifteen chapters to complete this. It's the first story I had started on fanfiction, and I'm damn well going to finish it!

Thank you for those who are still reading this, I love you guys.

* * *

It was while Light was finishing up his brunch when his cell phone rang. Light sipped the delicious maple tea Watari had made him and glanced at the caller id: _Unknown_

Light frowned at the phone and placed his tea on a saucer before flipping it open, "Hello?"

L looked up, this was not the customary greeting Light gave when someone called him, he either referred to them by name if it was listed on the phone or said: "Yagami Light speaking". Light knew L would be curious but Light was being cautious.

"Hello Light Yagami." The speaker used English it was an odd American accent like an American trying to sound a bit English but there was a definite upturn in the voice, to Light it sounded manic, "How are you doing today?"

"I was doing quite well actually," Light replied lightly while motioning to the phone to L and made the English sign language hand signal for 'B' L's eye's widened and he pulled out a laptop and started typing wildly, Light continued putting the line on speaker so L could hear, "a nice luncheon, a good Saturday sleep in. May I ask who this is?"

"Oh, I believe you know very well who this is, no doubt my good friend L has told you. Or perhaps he hasn't, he was always very secretive. Sending out all the task members was a bad move, though, less people to take a bullet for him." The speaker, he was now convinced was B, definitely had a manic tone to his voice.

Light drawled on taking his time with his words thinking at a lightning pace and choose every word carefully, "L is a bit secretive, isn't he? You never really know what's going on in that head of his. Or at least most people don't, do you?"

The speaker laughed, it wasn't a nice laugh either, and it sounded rehearsed, "Kya ha ha ha ha ha ha, well done Light! Playing to be agreeable to the suspect, and then asking a seemingly harmless question, very well done. You truly _are _the prodigy no one knew about aren't you? Which would make you a very good killer, no? Killer killer killer Kira. Killer Kira. That's what you are, even if you don't know it…." B trailed off dramatically.

Light's face drained, this guy was trying to throw him off, but it wouldn't work, his mind was akin to L's, he had to be smarter. He _had_ to work out how to use B and make L safe. L was watching him closely now, L's life depended on him getting somewhere with this conversation, if B was as smart as Light was lead to believe, they wouldn't be able to trace the call. Light decided to take a different approach.

He deliberately took a quick short breath, "Have you ever heard of the American movie called: The Silence of the Lambs, B?"

There was a pause at the other end, Light continued to stall his breath, making it short and excited.

"Yes, yes I have. May I inquire as to why?" The amused reply came from B.

"Why? Because, B, you remind me of him, Doctor Hannibal Lecter, the ingenious and famous. I've seen your case file, every detail, every clue, so obvious yet elusive." Light licked his lips deliberately.

He heard B snort, "Are you flirting with me, Kira?"

Light gave and excited huff, "Perhaps, but mostly I just want to know if I can catch you. If I can get to see what makes- you – tik." Light enunciated the last three words of the sentence and waited as he heard the fake laughter over the phone.

"Kya ha ha, I knew I picked a good one. L's there isn't he? Of course he is, don't bother answering that. He wouldn't let you out of his sight until you gave up that you are Kira. Hello, L dear! He knows, you know. That you're Kira. I know too, but the difference between me and him is that _I_ know what to do about it. Kya ha ha ha ha." B didn't sound like the type to bluff, he set himself on fire to try and prove a point and that made Light shudder.

"See you soon." _Click_.

Light flipped his phone closed and leant back in his chair breathing out. He had gathered a lot. B was indeed very smart and very confident of himself. He loved compliments and wasn't the angry type. He was intrigued, he was another puzzle solver except he got bored of solving them and decided to make them. He also didn't give away anything away that he didn't want to, but he was a puzzle maker, so within that were clues. There were clues in everything that B did. Light clised his eyes and started to go over everything in his head sorting out details and theorizing.

L watched Light with interest. He was sure that the young man would come up with some theory about B through the conversation they had, and it was very interesting. Light chose a path that would lead him in B's favor. He manipulated everything from the tone and words of his voice to how he breathed. It was a very remarkable acting talent. It was also very dangerous.

"Where did the trace end up leading to?" Light's weary voice interrupted L's thoughts. Light had slumped in his chair his hands rubbing his face and ending by running back through his hair which with that treatment in L's opinion was more appealing tousled.

"An office phone on the eleventh floor of this very building." L said still looking at Light in his very uncharacteristic lack of proper posture.

Light gave a dry laugh, "This guy watches too many horror movies, I think he got that one from 'When a Stranger Calls'. He did a pretty good Hannibal impression. He got the accent and everything…"

L was worried about Light's tone, perhaps he didn't want to stay with L anymore now that the danger was closer. L didn't blame him one bit, but first, "Who is Hannibal Lecter?"

Light looked at L and smiled, it was a thankful and relieved smile, "He's a character in an American book series, turned movies series. Hannibal the Cannibal was the title he was given, it's actually a really good series both movie and book. Though I really only liked Anthony Hopkins portrayal of him in _The Silence of the Lambs_."

Light paused and jumped up and started pacing within the confines of the chain, "It seems B is getting inspired by popular horror fiction. I think he plans on creating the ultimate horror. First it's a puzzle and the closer he lets us get to the end of the puzzle the more the audience will know of how close we are to our doom. That's how a horror movie plays out. They all have a formula. From a slasher movie to a psychological thriller. I am not sure that he knew that I would know of those particular American movies, I'm going to assume that he does, he called me and said that. If he called you, you wouldn't know about the accent or the references…. He wants me to know this, as one of the few people that are within his reach…. You said that both of you grew up in the same environment… Was Watari apart of that environment? If he was then that would explain why he didn't contact him, Watari would know him. And Watari would be smart enough to know any difference in him. Both of you know, I do not. I would be the most likely candidate to contact. It's also a warning to show you how much power he has, he can get my number accuse me of being Kira just as you do. He is trying desperately to attain superiority... ah! When he talked of the rest of the task force…. He had planned for them to stay. He had them in the formula of his horror movie, the classic slasher…. He would have killed them off one by one, two by two. With nothing but a blood stain and a scream left behind…. Now that you sent them away there are only four characters left and he adapted to it." Lights eyes widened and he looked at L worriedly, "To be safe, could we send everyone on a holiday off Japan?"

L nodded, "I'll have Watari do so. You have done remarkably well, Light-kun. I would not have come to that conclusion, I don't bother myself with such things as movies. I am… happy that you are here."

Light stopped in front of L and studied him, "You don't have to worry, L, I will see this through to the end with you. To whatever end."

L blinked at Light who was smiling above him, damn this man, and damn his ability to see though him where only Watari was able to before, damn him for being able to reach his heart one that he kept under lock and key at all times, damn him for being able to make him smile… L truly found it ironic that this person who he knows to have at least _been_ the original Kira be the person L would have such strong emotional feelings for.

"Thank you."

* * *

Another chapter done, I'm quite pleased with what I changed actually. I'm sure it's going to be a bit rounder than what it would have been before my hiatus. I was floundering around a plot at best then. Reviews are welcomed, thank you for the read.


End file.
